Digimorphs 1: The cousin
by Kamen Rider Leonite
Summary: First of a saga of fics. During a boring summer holiday, Kari goes to America thanks to a group called The Sharing. What she doesn't know is how much trouble shes about to get into. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kari.

You want to know my last name? Well I can't. They might find me.

Your probably wondering who I mean by "they". Well, that might take a bit of explaining. You see, earth is being invaded by aliens. You're probably saying "yeah right, where are all the flying saucers you nut?" Well these aren't THOSE types of aliens. These guys are like ticks; except they're slug like and instead of attacking your skin and draining blood they invade your brain and take control of you. And we aren't the first species to have it done to us.

Still don't believe me? Then I might as well tell you of one of my stories, how I got involved in this whole mess.

It all started on a summer's day, in the period after we had defeated Armaggedonmon...

Animorphs: Digimorphs #1: The cousin (Kari's PoV)

Timeline: After season 2 and Armaggedonmon (Digimon), after The Weakness (#37) but before The Arrival (#38) (Animorphs)

Disclaimer: Leo: I don't own Animorphs or Digimon, nor do I make money from this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

It was a very long, and very hot, summer holiday. Davis and Ken were both off at soccer summer camp, Cody was at this big Kendo tournament out of town, Yolei was busy helping her family run their store, T.K. was travelling with Matt and his dad, hiking I think, Tai and Sora were frequently visiting each other, Izzy was trying to figure out how to make his computers better and Joe was at an special education camp, seeing as the schools had banned him from summer school years ago.

And because of there being no-one around, as Gatomon and Patamon were spending alone time in the digiworld, I was bored out of my mind.

Just then my mum walked through the door "Hey mum" I said, lying on the couch, trying to watch some TV.

"Hey honey, guess what?" my mum said, sounding more cheerful than usual.

"You found a new recipe?" I asked, hoping that she hadn't. Mum isn't exactly the best cook in the world.

"Better" she said "I found something for you to do while your friends are away." She pulled out a pamphlet "it's this organization called The Sharing; they are kind of like the boy scouts that your friend Mimi talked about. Anyway, they're offering people to go to America, for a cultural experience if you have a small trial period while there. Apparently it helps you meet people"

I thought about mum's suggestion for a second. "It sounds a bit school-ish mum" I pointed out.

"It's better than just doing nothing the whole holidays isn't it?" mum asked.

_Well she has me there_ I thought _and anyway, this Sharing place might allow me to meet some new friends._ "Ok mum, I'll do it." A few minutes passed in silence when I then asked "who am I going to be staying with while I'm over there?"

I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

As I exited customs I looked around. You see, it had been a few years since I had seen this side of my family, so I might have not of recognized them. However, when your distant cousin is holding up a sign that says "Kari" in four different languages, you tend to notice them quickly. "Hey Marco, hey uncle" I said, walking over to the jokester.

Marco's dad grinned "why Kari, is that you?" he asked in mock shock "you've certainly grown".

"I see Marco hasn't" I replied, all three of us having a chuckle. Marco and I had this little tradition of teasing and pranking each other at any chance we got, so I knew this was only the opening bout.

"So Kari did you bring a pole for that mop?"

See what I mean? Always like this. Anyway after an uneventful drive to Marco's house, I found a small letter for me in the letterbox "Strange" I said "who would know I'm here at the moment?" I asked, opening it. What I saw was directions to the nearest Sharing meeting. "Oh it's just from The Sharing" I said, slightly relieved. I swear that Marco twitched for a moment when I mentioned The Sharing but I thought it was my imagination.

"When's the meeting?" Marco's dad asked "and where?"

"The meeting is tomorrow apparently, 5 o'clock" I said. After telling them the address I yawned "what time is it?" I asked.

"9pm, Kari you better get to sleep and Marco you better get to doing your homework" Marco's dad said. With a small grumble from Marco about it being a Saturday we both headed upstairs, him to his room and me to my room. As I opened the door I heard a small "whoosh" sound as a bucket of cold water landed on my head.

MARCO!"

In the middle of the night I got up, just to go get a glass of water, when I passed by Marco's room, some rustling happening in the background. Taking a peek through the keyhole I saw Marco climbing into bed.

_Why was Marco out of bed?_ I thought, before going to grab my glass of water and get back to sleep.

A/N: Hi all, Leonite the red back and ready to entertain! This is pretty much an intro chapter, this fic in total will have between 3-5 chapters, though it could be more.

However, this is the first of many books planned, so tune in next time for another instalment of Digimorphs, same morphing time, same morphing site


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I smiled as I heard Marco get up and start to walk to the shower. With a series of crashes and other assorted sounds I walked out of my room and to the shower, pausing only to look at Marco, who was now tied up, wet and covered with itching powder. "That's for yesterday" I said, walking into the bathroom.

As we, that is, me, Marco and his dad, sat down for breakfast Marco spoke up "I'm heading over to the mall today, Jake says that the arcade has this new game" he said.

"Why don't you take Kari with you, if I remember correctly she's pretty good at that sort of thing" Marco's dad asked. Upon seeing Marco frowning he added "she's your cousin Marco..."

"Ok, jeez dad, don't start guilt tripping me" Marco said, downing the last of a piece of toast.

"Speaking of tripping, Marco please promise no pranks at the mall?" I asked

Marco laughed "don't worry, there I have Jake to torture" he said with a small chuckle

As Marco and I arrived at the mall, we noticed three boys standing outside the mall, probably waiting for us, as I recognised one of the boys, a average looking brown haired teen known as Jake. The other two were a dirty blond haired boy who looked very serious and a disturbingly beautiful boy. "Hey Tobias, didn't expect you to turn up" Marco said.

"Jake called me up, heard this is much better than the rest of the games" the blond boy, Tobias, said. "Who's the girl?"

Marco smirked "not one of my usual attempts, this is my cousin Kari, she's from Japan" he said.

"Hi" I simply said.

"Kari?" the pretty boy said "as in Kari the digidestined?"

I was a bit awestruck for a second, then Jake said "this is my cousin Phillip, he from out of town. Watches a lot of TV"

"Oh" I said "I guess saving the world would be international news huh?" We all laughed, though I thought that Tobias was eyeing me suspiciously. Probably my imagination "so, who's up for some video games?" I asked.

"This game might be a bit hardcore for you Kari" Jake warned.

Marco and I just grinned evilly at each other "dude, you are so going to regret those words" Marco said

The game was, to put it simply, an arcade fighting game. It was sort of a mix between a Street Fighter style of fighting and a Super Smash Brothers game. The end result of this game was me beating Jake twice in a row. Suddenly another teen, older than us, entered the arcade, causing Jake and Marco to freeze, Tobias and Phillip having decided to go to the food court earlier on "Tom, why are you here?" Jake asked "I thought you had an inner members only meeting today?"

"It finished early, I thought I'd stop by and see how my little brother is doing" the teen, who I now recognised as Jake's older brother Tom, said. He then looked at me and after a minutes pause he shook his head "I don't believe it, Marco's Cousin Kari!" he said "why are you here?"

I smiled back "Mum found out about this program that's being used by this group called The Sharing, I took advantage of it" I said

Tom laughed "sorry, it's just that I'm an inner member of The Sharing" he said.

"Really?"

Now, I'm not sure why, but at the time Tom's presence made my spine tingle. I dismissed this again as my imagination though as we kept discussing The Sharing, Marco and Jake having gone back to the video games. Tom looked at his watch "oh, look at the time, I've gotta get going, see you at the meeting tonight Kari!" he said, waving goodbye to us and leaving the arcade.

I looked at the two boys "so, which one of you is going to play me next?" I asked.

A few hours and a lot of severe whoopings later, we were making our way over to the food court to meet up with Phillip and Tobias when Marco spotted some people "Rachael, Cassie, I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" he said.

The two people he spotted were a beautiful blond haired girl who was looking very fashionable and a dark skinned girl who looked completely out of place. And they were both carrying shopping bags. "Well, now this is a surprise, Marco, Jake and..." Rachael, I remembered she's Jakes cousin trailed off "who's the brown haired girl?"

"I'm Marco's cousin, Kari" I said.

Rachael groaned "that's all we need around here, another Marco"

I looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow "you cause more havoc than I thought" I said, and then laughed.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" the other girl, Cassie, asked.

"New arcade game" all three of us answered at once.

"These guys stood no chance" I added, the guys scowling at me as Rachael laughed. After a bit of discussion we headed over to the food court as originally planned, the two girls in tow.

**A/N: Leonite: Jeez, it's hard to write an entire chapter purely at the mall than I thought it would.**

**Tobias: ((That's because you're used to writing superhero and power rangers stories.))**

**Leonite: 1. that's only true on fanfiction**

**Tobias: ((Oh yeah, let's not bring in deviant Art))**

**Leonite: and 2. what are you doing here?**

**Tobias: ((We all knew you would try this sometime, I'm confused as to why you stopped there?))**

**Leonite: Next chapter is big, better to split off this bit than split off at a cliffhanger.**

**Tobias: ((You're just lazy aren't you?))**

**Leonite: Are you kidding? I've had to do this after two homework assignments , how would you feel after that?**

**Tobias ((Point. By the way am I going to be hanging around with this job?))**

**Leonite: We'll see, anyway r&r everyone!**


End file.
